


All Day Drabble Requests from Tumblr

by Livikun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livikun/pseuds/Livikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests that I got from Tumblr for my All Day Drabble Request Post. Chapters have their own ratings, but I'll be sure to let you know pairings and such as I go along.<br/>1. Fluffy Steve/Bucky (G)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day Drabble Requests from Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Requests that I got from Tumblr for my All Day Drabble Request Post. I'll be working on these all day and I'll have several more of these days throughout the summer.   
> If you're interested in a request, check out the post here: http://writersblockisnotanoption.tumblr.com/post/84826845540/all-day-drabble-request-post

1\. Anonymous asked: Fluffy Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes. I just saw 'Winter Soldier' and need something fluffy to make the feels hurt less.

His lip was split and his right eye felt swollen. His head hurt and he just wanted to find someplace to curl up and lie down. But he knew he had to keep moving; the strong hand on his back that guided him past the bustling streets wasn't letting him stop. Steve wasn't so much being pushed as he was being lead through the throngs of people that lifted their heads high as to avoid his gaze. No one was going to look at him funny today, even when he could feel something warm dripping down the side of his face.

Bucky wasn't going to let them.

In a bit of a blur, they were in Bucky's room, Steve finally giving in to his exhaustion and sinking into the other man's bed. He closed his eyes, aware of the sound of water running in another room of the house and the warm smell of the newly laundered sheets beneath him. He had to make this one up to Bucky somehow. It had never been this bad, but the girl had been so nice to him and when that punk had the nerve to slap her, he couldn't control himself. He wondered what would have happened if Bucky hadn't been there, if one day he got too unlucky and never made it out of a fight. 

Steve's reverie was interrupted by a damp towel plopped onto his face. 

"Don't go passing out yet. Get the blood off of your face before it gets on my bed."

Bucky gave him the chance to regain a bit of his pride. He'd provide the first aid, but Steve was the one to patch himself up. He lifted the towel to rub at his forehead, catching sight of Bucky entering the room with a small box fresh bandages and rubbing alcohol. The larger man settled on an unoccupied corner of the bed and set the box down close to Steve.   
Bucky never asked why anymore; he had stopped a long time ago. He only knew that Steve got himself mixed up in fights that he probably shouldn't have and he never made it in time to see his friend get out of it without at least one bloody nose. Steve was too stubborn and always insisted that he was fine, even when Bucky could see him limping or hear his breath coming out too harshly.

Steve had already finished wrapping the cut on his forehead without so much as a wince, Bucky noticed, and settled himself into the folds of the sheets. He looked so small, so fragile. Bucky would give anything to make sure that Steve would never be hurt again, but not even all the money in the world would keep Steve from doing what he thought was right. 

No matter what happened, Bucky would be there to pick up the pieces and bring Steve home.


End file.
